You Won't Regret This Decision' Robin x Cordelia one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: Robin's madly in love with Cordelia. Unfortunately, she's in love with Chrom. Can Robin just be a friend to her? Or will his feelings override? Request.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem

Robin sighed as he watched Cordelia. Cordelia sighed as she watched Chrom. It was like this everyday. Robin knew he was in love with Cordelia, but Cordelia was in love with Chrom. Yet, Cordelia also knew that Chrom wasn't interested.

Robin went and sat next to Cordelia. "What's your plan today?" he asked.

Cordelia turned a bright shade of red to match her hair. "Y-You expect me to talk to him?!"

Robin grinned. "Of course. You can't just go staring at him all day."

"But," Cordelia mumbled, her face starting to cool down, "I can't talk to him. I mean, he's Chrom and… and… I'm just a Pegasus Knight."

Robin put his hand on her arm, suppressing the ache of longing that plagued him. "You have to talk to him. Or else he'll never see the real you."

Cordelia turned towards him. "What would you do if you liked a girl?"

Robin paused, turning a bright red like Cordelia. "Um, I would help her whatever the cost." He lowered his head. "Even if I was helping her get someone else…" he admitted.

Unfortunately, Cordelia wasn't paying attention. "Look, he's coming over here!" she hissed.

Robin and Cordelia shut up and remained silent as Chrom approached. "Hey, you two. I need- um… What are you doing?"

"Oh, Chrom," Cordelia said. "I was just chatting with Robin about the javelin I made on his input!"

"Okay..?" Chrom replied. "Hey, Robin, I need those plans for the raid over on the plains."

"Uh, yeah sure, Chrom," Robin said. Chrom walked away, leaving the two sitting together.

Cordelia fidgeted. "Um…Robin?"

He turned to face her. "What?"

"Can you try to talk to Chrom about me? Maybe he'll listen to you."

Robin struggled to push back his jealousy. "Yeah, sure," he choked out.

Cordelia smiled. "Thanks. I'll be in the stables."

Robin looked after her with a bittersweet expression. _I would do anything to see that smile just once more… Even try and push you away with someone else. _

"**So, this is the plan?" Chrom asked while gesturing at the map. **

Robin nodded. "I marked who should be where."

"I see." Chrom set the map on the table and beckoned Robin to sit adjacent to him. "I need to be drilled over it."

"O-Okay," Robin replied. He sat down and started by pointing out the archers.

"I see," Chrom said. He pointed to a few red dots Robin marked out on the map. "What about these..?"

"Pegasus Knights," Robin answered. He felt a pang of remembering as he recalled Cordelia's request. He scowled involuntarily.

"What?" Chrom asked.

Robin snapped back to the present. "Huh? Oh." He paused, pondering on whether he should do what Cordelia asked or not. "I'm fine. I was just recalling what someone said to me earlier." He felt like a dirty liar. But he couldn't help but feel a selfish ray of hope that Cordelia would give up on Chrom and love him instead.

Soon, they finished and Robin started to walk back toward his tent. He casually brushed his hair back while sighing. _I just want to go to sleep. _

Suddenly, Cordelia jogged up. "Hey, Robin! How did your strategy meeting with Chrom go?" She leaned closer to him and whispered, "Did you mention me?"

Robin paled. "Um, I…" He tittered nervously. "I sure did. Chrom wasn't really paying attention, though…"

Cordelia's expression quickly turned downcast. "Oh…" She tried to smile at him. "At least you tried."

Robin felt his heart plummet. _I'm such a selfish jerk. _He was tempted to tell her the truth, but he pushed the thought away. _I mean, she'll get over it, right? _he reasoned with himself.

Cordelia turned away, her tone politely curt. "Well, I'm glad you at least tried. I'll see you later."

It took all of Robin's willpower not to run back after her and tell her the truth. Instead, he settled down on his cot and went to sleep.

**Robin groggily started to set out his maps early in the morning. **As he tried to place Cordelia somewhere on the map, he grimaced and knocked over his ink bottle.

Robin swore loudly as it soaked through the paper, erasing all his hard work. Slowly, he lowered his head on the table and shut his eyes in defeat. After a few minutes, he heard Cordelia.

"Robin!" she called. He heard her stop and gasp. "What's wrong?!"

He groaned and lifted his head up. "I just spilled some ink on the maps."

Cordelia looked at him. "This is unlike you; to lay your head on the table after spilling ink. You never give up. The Robin I know would get back up and start working on those maps once more."

Robin looked down, the guilt overwhelming him. "I just feel so bad. It's eating away at me so I can't do any work."

Cordelia knelt down to look him in the eye. "What's bothering you, Robin? Surely I can help."

Robin scowled. "No, you can't." He looked her straight in the eye. "I have to apologize."

Cordelia said nothing.

"I didn't mention you at all to Chrom."

Cordelia fixed him with a confused look. "But…why?"

"Because… Because…I think Chrom's a lucky guy. I was jealous. Because… I like you. I thought he was so lucky to have such an amazing person fawning after him."

Cordelia turned a shade of red to rival her hair. "I-I don't know what to say…"

Robin's gaze turned downward shamefully once again.

Cordelia kissed him on the cheek. "Except yes," she finished.

Robin suddenly smiled. "You won't regret your decision. Ever."

And the two began to work on the ruined maps.

Fin

In my opinion, this wasn't as good as my other FE:A fics. I've just been having problems with my computer and I have absolutely zero experience with Robin/Cordelia. I kinda felt like I was writing a shojo manga lol. Oh well. I just can't bring myself to care much about anything. I dedicate this to The Elder Manakete for requesting another one-shot. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
